Twins
by sweetheartedfaerie
Summary: Rated just incase please R&R. Harry's twin's Cassandra and Cedric go to Hogwarts. I know there are many storys like this but i hope it's different i know it is from the ones i've seen.
1. Default Chapter

**Unseen circumstances**

(A/N: This is not mine except for plot and original characters, please don't sue and please r+r. Mimi is Cassandra's nick name you'll see why).

* * *

Chapter one

'BEEEEEEEEEP'

Harry groaned he grabbed his glasses and stuffed them over his brilliant green eyes; he tried to brush his hair again but can't win them all. He checked into the bedroom next door. The green room rushed to meet his eyes he checked the bed yes Cedric was still here in his bed. He walked slowly to the other room the yellow at this time was blinding he walked over to the bed this time to check that Cassandra was in her bed, she wasn't. Harry raced downstairs to see his 11-year-old daughter with her twin brother staring at nearly identical letters, which they were holding over what seemed to have once been a full box of cereal.

"Hi dad what are you doing up this early. It's summer holidays and everything." Mimi started.

"I have work, you get to stay home" Harry paused noticing the letters he saw the green ink and knew they had tracked him down. "Go on open your letters I'll be getting dressed." Harry was happy at one thing though they had two days until term started he opened the safe and brought out his wand stuffing it in his pockets before getting dressed.

"Dad come here I think these are just faked can we bin them?" Cedric called. They had to ask Harry now after the time they binned five of his bank statements.

"Just a second." Harry nearly leapt down the stairs altogether. "Let me see one of those." He grabbed Cedric's letter a red envelope fell to the floor the flap opened as he tried to grab it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. IT HAS TAKEN US NINE YEARS AND ELEVEN MOUNTHS TO FIND YOU. HOW COULD YOU LET US ALL THINK YOU WERE DEAD IF I DON'T SEE YOU WHEN SCHOOL STARTS THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. YOU WILL COME BY THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS I WILL MEET YOU AT THE STATION." Harry didn't recognise the voice but was glad as the howler tore itself up.

"Dad why was the letter mad?" Mimi asked careful not to upset her Dad whilst he was thinking. She knew she looked just like her mum so that usually helped her stay out of trouble except when she dyed his hair green she was just glad she had pictures.

"They have sort of thought I've been dead for a while. I gave up trying to tell them I was alive after someone saw me who thought I was dead there were a lot of curses thrown my way." Harry finished packing a small day bag and started calling work to tell them he couldn't go in today. "You two get ready we're going to London to get your school supplies." Cedric won the race that started before Harry had finished his sentence.

Later that day

Mimi walked towards the small pub a 'leaky cauldron'. She was watching her dad, he had an incredible vocabulary one she had been learning since he discovered his hidden scar was starting to show. She knew whenever in London he did his best to hide it. Harry inhaled quickly before stepping through the door all eyes were on him he stepped forward before someone shouted out.

"It's Harry potter he ain't dead." Harry groaned as he was surrounded, separated from his children he slipped out the invisibility cloak glad he had packed it he put it on quickly and managed to escape to his children.

"When I say now grab my hand and we run." Harry made sure they could see his face taking the cloak off the shouted took their hands and legged it. Once in the stone courtyard Harry pulled from one of his pockets what appeared to be a ten-inch stick. Harry tapped the wall with his wand before taking it away the wall formed an arch, which Harry led his children through.

"Okay Gringrott's first then school supplies then maybe you can buy something you want okay?" Harry asked as they neared the bank.

* * *

(A/N: Okay you find out why Cassandra's nickname is Mimi in the next chapter, please r&r). 


	2. chapter two

**Unseen circumstances**

(A/N: I only own Mimi and Cedric+ plot everything else not mine.Cedric also now has a nickname, Ced).

* * *

Chapter two

Mimi suppressed a gasp as they entered the bank Cedric mealy raised an eyebrow as he had expected something a bit like this but not at this level. Harry started to sort out getting out money as it turned out they had been forward enough money to buy over half the street. Harry took the money having been able to gain no money.

"Okay kids let's go shopping." Before he had even taken a step forward Mimi was out the door and Cedric was smiling a knowing smile.

"Come on dad, she saw a joke shop some 'Weasley Wizard Wheazers' I think it's by the book shop." Cedric didn't even have to finish Harry was out so fast Cedric knew magic must have been involved he pick up some of the big gold coins that Harry had dropped, this could be a fun trip.

Mimi knew after grabbing as much cash as she could off her dad from previous experience she had ten minuets before Ced spilled and at least five before she was found. She pushed open the door and started grabbing anything she could off the shelves.

"I see your buying a lot my brothers will be pleas… Oh my god your… your, I'm sorry I'm Ron and I thought I would never see you again." Mimi had most of the breath squeezed out of her and Ron with his brothers started to explain how they knew her.

Harry had to stop for five minuets as ten people forced him to give them autographs and answer lots of questions, he was madder than ever before.

"Cassandra Amelia Potter Get hear this instant." He bellowed.

"Hi Harry how is it to have been dead for two years." A suitably annoyed voice asked from behind as Harry paled.

* * *

(A/N: Okay I'll try and update as soon as possible keep reviewing). 


	3. Old friends

**Old Friends**

(A/N: not mine, never will be)

* * *

"Hi Ron, how have you been?" he asked meekly. Ron glowered at him as Mimi came running. Harry was very pleased to note that she had the decency to look apologetic. 

"Oh don't, worry I've just found out that my best friend decided I didn't have the right to know he was still alive!" Ron exploded, Harry winced and hope Ron's aim wasn't as good as it had once been. "So I'm just fine Harry. I just have one question where the HELL is Cedric?" Harry shot a look behind him before swearing loudly. Mimi winced and hoped for both their sakes Ced turned up soon. She remembered their 5th birthday Harry barely let them out of his sight for months.

"What is all the shouting about Ron? You're scaring the customers and would it kill you to stop swearing?" Harry heard Fred call, or was that George?

"Come over here Fred you'll want to see this." Ron called back still staring at Harry who was still trying to resist the urge to bolt. Fred walked over then gasped dropping the large number of boxes he had held in his arms.

"My God, Harry, why didn't you tell us you were alive? We've now go to make up for nine missed birthdays for Cassandra and Cedric." Fred seemed to have completely forgotten about the boxes that lay on the floor till thick, stinking mud began to ooze out of one. He pointed his wand at the floor and muttered a spell. Harry opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as the door swung open.

"Get that ice cream out of my shop right now!" George cried striding quickly to the door. Harry turned at the slight cry of alarm and Ron and Fred seemed to forget about him momentarily. Harry turned to grab Mimi so they could get out of the store without him having to explain himself further but was stopped in his tracks as Cedric ran over to him and hid behind him. George stalked over looking ready to break something and with a large ice cream smear on his robes. Mimi calmly walked in front of him holding a blue pygmy puff.

"Excuse me but no ones serving at the till and I would really like one of these, if that's not too much trouble?" She asked. Harry rushed forwards at that point meaning that Cedric fell forwards.

"You are not getting a pygmy puff Cassandra. After the stunt you pulled you should count yourself lucky if I even let you get an ice cream." Harry scolded her with a bit more venom than was necessary, but hey it had been a trying day and it wasn't even noon yet. Fred ran forwards and spoke quickly.

"Count it as one of the many birthday presents we owe you that means we just owe you eight more so why don't you and your brother pick some things you want. Anything from the store." He tried to avoid the angry looks both George and Harry were giving him.

* * *

(A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated for so long I will try to whenever I can but there could be some long waits. Please keep reviewing and don't get discouraged.) 


End file.
